Transformers: Its in her eyes
by Kyrsea-The Horror Movie Lover
Summary: 07 movie: On the day the AllSpark was destroyed a baby was born. She wasn't even a year old when her parents died in a Decepticon attack. Alice Moore grew up not knowing about her real parents. Nothing seemed wrong until the day a car followed her home.
1. Chapter one: Alice’s past

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Peter and Jain © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter one: Alice's past.

"Jain take Megan and run!" A man with shoulder length dark brown hair yelled. His hair was originally in a neat pony tail but now was messy and hung in his face. His blue framed glasses were broken in the left lens. The man looked all beat up, with his shirt dirty and torn. His wife Jain took their one year old daughter Megan and ran out of the half destroyed house.

A loud smashing sound was heard behind her and then a loud robotic roar echoed. Jain didn't dare to look back as she silently sobbed while running. Her baby cried loudly in her arms. Megan's beautiful light green eyes had been changed color to a deep orange. Something had happened to the poor infant while she was left alone to sleep that night. "Hand over the child if you wish to save your pathetic life!" Yelled a huge ass robot that had gotten in her path.

The Decepticon known as Barricade growled as Jain ran between his legs. He tried to stomp on the human but failed and looked over his shoulder as she ran off threw someone's yard. "Peter!" Jain screamed when she realized that Barricade was chasing her. She wished for her husband to come in and save her, But...really what could Peter do against this huge beast of a robot.

As if to answer her prayers a new styled yellow Camaro pulled up in front of her and honked. The passenger door opened and Jain got inside. Anything was better then running on foot. The Camaro drove off with Barricade chasing after them. Sure enough the Decepticon changed into a police car and was now hot on their tail. The Camaro drove threw a maze of old destroyed buildings. They had somehow ended up in the bad side of town.

The Camaro spun on the road in a circle and allowed the mother to get out so he could Transform. The yellow car changed form till it was a giant yellow robot. While cradling the baby in her arms, Jain backed away as the two started to fight. You could only imagine how frightening it was to watch two monsters robots duke it out right in front of you.

Barricade lifted a old pick up truck and tossed it at the yellow robot. He was pushed back as the truck collided with him. Parts flew off of the damaged truck and Jain got down on the ground over her baby to protect her. A metal piece bounced off Bumblebees shoulder and rammed threw her gut. Blood spilt out all over the concert like milk from a jug. "...P-Peter..." She whispered as the dark liquid forced its way up her throat.

Bumblebee looked behind him only to realize what happened to the human. Had he failed his mission to protect the child? He was then punched in the face and stumbled back. Barricade jumped on top of Bumblebee and he was forced to continue fighting instead of help the human.

Jain weakly got to her feet and was able to carry Megan down the street to the closest safe looking house. Blood dripped down her chin and from the hole in her stomach as she placed the child on the front stoop. She then collapsed next to her baby after knocking on the door.

A women in dark green pajama's came out and gasped at the site of the bleeding women. She called for her husband and bent down to find that Jain was dead. She quickly picked up the baby and began to sooth it. "Max call 911!" Nether of the robots saw or knew what happened to Megan after that...

Authors Note(s):

_Okay yes its true, I made a Transformers Fanficton._

_This starts seven years after the All-Spark was destroyed. Somehow a new object was created that is similar to the All-Spark and only Megan/Alice has the key to finding it..._

_Sam and Mikaela might show up.** -Kyrsea**_


	2. Chapter two: Adopted into a new life

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Peter and Jain © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter two: Adopted into a new life.

"Max, Alice you're going to miss the bus if you don't move it!" Yelled Mrs. Moore as she held open the door for the two teenagers. They both came running down the stairs as if racing each other. "Bye Mom!" They both said at almost at the same time. "Oh, Alice, here." Mrs. Moore or rather her 'mother' handed her a brown paper bag. "There's your lunch dear." Alice stopped to peek inside. "Aw, a brownie? for me? Mom your going to make me fat." Her mother laughed and waved goodbye as Alice tried to catch up to Max.

Max was her older brother by two years. He was named after his father who passed away of a heart attack. You could say Max is sort of a punk kid. He had light brown hair that was always in a Mohawk, erm not the bold kind of Mohawk. The hair that stuck up was dyed a greenish shade of color, It almost glowed in the dark. Max also had brown eyes with a hint of gold in the center. He always wore the kind of clothes you would see rock star bands like 'Green day' wear.

Right now he had on a black 'Linkin Park' shirt on with red and black checkered pants and that silly little chain that looped threw a belt loop and his pocket. He was the first one to jump onto the dirty yellow bus, but not before he got to rub the top of Alice's head messing up her black hair.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him as she tried to brush her hair with her fingers. "Ass!" She called after him playfully as she climbed onto the bus. She stopped for a moment to stare at the outside color of the bus. Ever since she was little she loved the color yellow, but didn't understand why. When the bus driver called her name she blinked and got inside. Her face red with embarrassment. She took her seat next to her best friend Jordan.

Today Alice was wearing her black and white striped zip up sweater and some dark blue jeans that got lighter at the knee. Her left pants leg was ripped and exposed her red and black socks. She wore the black ribbon in her hair like she did everyday. It served the same purpose as a headband. No makeup, she felt her face looked fine without layers of face paint.

Jordan pulled at her cheek with a grin. "Good morning, sunshine." She sang, this girl was way to cheerful in the morning. Alice pulled away and smiled back. "Morning,...Hey do you have the math homework we had to do last night? I didn't get a chance to finish it all." Alice whispered so that only Jordan could hear her. Jordan laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you can copy it but don't make it look exactly the same. We don't want to get caught again like in Science." Alice nodded as she started to scribble down the answers.

School seemed to fly by that day. Maybe it was because Alice was asleep most of the day. She yawned and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. Thank god it was seventh period! Thirteen more minutes and she can go home! The teacher was going on about something she didn't even want to bother listening about. Right now all it sounded like was a hushed mumbling sound. She glanced down at her lined paper. There was a doodle of a silly looking yellow robot in the center. Someone flicked a chunk of eraser at the back of her head causing her to glare back in that direction. "..." A prep grinned at her and Alice simply raised her middle finger at her.

That was Brittany, the schools most popular girl. She of course had her posy of dumb preps that followed her around like shadows. The girl was slightly tanned which was obvious that she went to a tanning solon because of the orange tent to her skin. Her hair, a bleached blond with some darker color at the top of her head. Her light blue, see through, tang top showed off the pink bra underneath. She reached down to brush something off her white mini skirt and tapped her white flip flops together. The look on her face when Alice flipped her off was vary satisfying.

After class Alice met up with Jordan. They talked as they walked towards the bus ramp. "Oh hey, I left my notes at my locker! Will you come with me?" Jordan asked as she tugged at Alice's arm. She smiled and sighed. "Alright," They walked back together and Alice watched as Jordan pushed around things in her locker before finally pulling out a note book. Alice wasn't one of the lucky ones that got a shiny new car to drive home. Jordan was in the same boat. It was ether take the bus or hike it back home.

"Alright, we need to hurry or we'll miss the bus." Alice said with a another yawn. "To late Alice, the buses left." A boy from her third period said as he passed by. He was in band so he didn't have to ride the buses. "...damn it, now we have to walk." Alice mumbled while rubbing her forehead. "...Sorry man." "Na, its okay,...the walk will do us good." They smiled at each other as they started to head out of school grounds.

_Author's Note(s):_

_Well i edited this chapter a little, all i really did was give some detail to Brittany and that was it. **-Kyrsea**_


	3. Chapter Three: A big Mistake

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Peter and Jain © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Three: A big Mistake.

Alice and Jordan chatted as they went along the side walk. It was a nice day with a cooling breeze. So it wasn't as horrible as the girls originally thought. Alice laughed as Jordan told another joke, but she slowly stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

For the last three blocks a yellow Chevy Camaro had been slowly following them. Alice frowned, getting the feeling that she could almost feel it watching her,...or whoever it was inside that was watching her. She didn't bother to tell Jordan though. She didn't want to freak out the poor girl. Jordan could be vary paranoid at times. Alice let out a fake laugh to act like she had been paying attention to what Jordan had been saying.

As they approached Alice's house they both stopped to see Brittany standing in front of the door. She was adding on another layer of make up to her face. "Its so no one will find out she escaped from the zoo." Jordan whispered and they both snickered causing the Prep to turn around. She snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes at them. "Where's your brother Maxy? I need to talk with him." She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He didn't get home yet." Alice hissed at the girl. "Oh well I'll wait here for him. I didn't see him at school today."

Alice and Jordan looked at each other and Alice walked up to the Barbie look alike. "Max told me to tell you this because he was to embarrassed to say it himself." She put on a sad face. Alice was a good actress believe it or not. "Max want's to break up with you. He said he was only dating you because he felt bad for you. Apparently you looked so desperate. He said you where kind of chunky when you started dating and that he thought you wouldn't get a boyfriend other wise." She said putting her head down.

"He thinks that he can do better then a chubby pig girl." She then looked up and shrugged. "Sorry." She watched as Brittany's eyes watered up along with her face going red. "H-How dare he!" She squeaked as she stomped down the front stoop.

As if on cue Max came walking up to the house. Alice then frowned for real this time. She knew she would get in trouble for what she did but she had to! That girl was so wrong for her brother! Brittany strutted around with a leash on the boy while showing him off like some kind of first place prize. She didn't love him, she just liked using him! They looked weird together, Max always in dark black colors and Brittany looking like she jumped out of a fashion magazine.

Max smiled at Brittany and stopped in front of her. "Hey Brit." He said with a smile. "DON'T YOU 'HEY BRIT' ME! YOU- YOU- YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and slapped him across the face. "Thanks a lot jerk! Your sister filled me in on everything! You can't break up with me, B-Because I'm breaking up with you first!" She then stormed off like a little kid. Jordan was laughing her ass off while Alice stared in silence. The red hand print of Max's face made her flinch slightly.

Max stood there in complete shock. He then looked up at Alice and his face changed to a angry expression. "..." He walked past the two girls and into the house. "...I'll, um talk to you later Jordan." They waved goodbye to each other as they departed. "Good luck with that one."

Alice slowly closed the door and dropped her backpack in the hall way.

To the left was a smallish living room with a dark red couch and chair to match, then a TV to the far corner and a fish tank next to it. To the Right of the front door was the kitchen which was painted a bright sunny yellow color. It was Alice's favorite room other then her bedroom. As you enter the house the first thing you would see would be the stairs which where straight ahead of the front door. "..."

She slowly went up the stairs and stopped. The hall wasn't all that big. Straight ahead was her brothers room and down the hall on the left was her own room. Across from her bedroom was the teen's bathroom which they had to share.

She slowly walked up to Max's bedroom door. Loud, hard core metal music could be easily heard coming from the other side. She knocked softy at first but then harder the second time, he always played his music extra loud when he was mad, especially when he was mad at her. "...Max, I need to talk to you." She said as she opened the door. Max sat on his bed, angrily fidgeting with a Rubix Cube. He glared up at her and stood up from his bed. "What do you want?" He asked with a scowl and shut off his music. "...Look, we have to talk about what just happened." She said softly already knowing this wasn't going to be easy…..

--

_Author's Note(s):_

_Another chapter I thought I could edit. I'll be working on editing for a little while before making a new chapter._ _**-Kyrsea**_


	4. Chapter Four: The truth comes out

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Peter and Jain © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Four: The truth comes out.

"_What do you want?" He asked with a scowl and shut off his music. "...Look we have to talk about what just happened." She said softly already knowing this wasn't going to be easy._

"Well? Want to explain why my girlfriend, the hottest girl in school just dumped me?" Max glared at her almost as if he wished he could shoot beams from his eyes at her. She gulped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look, she's a total snob! That cheerleader, wannabe, Barbie was just using you to show off to everyone!" Max growled in frustration and pulled at his own hair. "It's none of your business who I date okay?! What if I don't care how much of a bitch she was! Why would you even care?!" It was Alice's turn to look angry. "Why? Because I'm your sister, that's why!" She screamed back. "It pisses me off so much to see her use you like that! She acts like such a bitch to me and everyone else. Then turns around and plays the cute act on you! She was just playing you on! Its my business as your sister to look out for you!"

_snap_

"YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL SISTER!!" Alice was taken back by that last one. She blinked and stared at him for a moment. He then looked down at his feet with a guilty look on his face. Was he feeling guilty because he said such a heartless thing or was it because it was true...and she was the only one that didn't know?

Alice quickly turned away and ran down the stairs. "MOM!" She raced into the kitchen and found her mother doing the dishes. "M-Mom is It true?! That I'm not your real daughter?" She asked and waited for her mother's response.

Mrs. Moore slowly looked up at the girl with eyes wide as a owl. "Where did you hear that?" She asked slowly putting down the dirty cup. "From my so-called brother! Mom is it true?!" she screamed as she slammed her firsts down on the table in front of her, making the clean plates rattle. "Well, is it?!"

Her mother paused and whipped her hands off on the dirty apron that hung around her waist. She bit her lip as if carefully thinking over what to say. Would she lie? Or come out with the truth?"...Well...yes, sweetie." She answered quietly and walked up to her adopted daughter.

She placed her hands on the angered girls shoulders as if to calm her down. "We found you when you where just a baby...You see..." She sighed feeling this wasn't the right time to be telling the girl this. "Your real mother died on our front door step." Alice backed away from Mrs. Moore, pushing her hands off her shoulders. Her emerald eyes blurred by hot tears, fogging her vision.

"...So you've lying to me my whole life?!" She asked and pushed herself further away from the women. She looked up over her shoulder as her 'fake' brother came down. He frowned sadly at her before looking away in shame. "...how?...How could you guys?!" She screamed with a loud clap of thunder almost right behind her. She breathed heavy and glared back and forth at the two, Before she started to back away once again. She was acting like a wild animal. Could she even see the tears also burning up in her mothers eyes?

In a flash of panic she grabbed her jacket before running out into the down pore that just started. She was soon drenched but didn't seem to care. Alice could barley hear Mrs. Moore and Max calling out her name for her to come back...No, at this point she couldn't go back. She was already to far away.

Author's Note(s):

_One more to add to the Edited list! **-Kyrsea**_


	5. Chapter Five: Where’s home now?

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Jordan, Max © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Four: Where's home now?

Alice pulled on her hood to keep her head from getting too wet. After all she didn't want a cold. She sniffed as she ran down the street.

It was dark, wet and cold, but Alice didn't have a single thought of going back. Maybe she was over reacting but all her life she thought that she was with her real family...That she really was Alice Moore. Was her real name even Alice? She came to a stop in front of a large city park. "..."

She sighed and walked past the front gate, which she was surprised wasn't locked, to the play ground. She found a jungle gym and crawled inside to keep from getting any more wet then she already was. All kinds of thoughts raced threw her head as she huddled into a ball to keep warm.

What happened to her real mother?

How did she die?

What about her father?

Could he still be alive somewhere?

What was she going to do for food and shelter?

Where was she going to go now?

She couldn't go back home. God, if she could only go to Jordan's. She whipped her face from stray rain drops and let out a small snort at the thought. She wasn't aloud in Jordan's house anymore. Sure they still talked and hung out at school and during the day...but that was only because Jordan's parents didn't know.

_**+Flash Back+**_

"Jordan, how the hell are you going to explain this?" Alice harshly whispered under her breath. "I don't know...I-I was just caught up in the crowd, you know?" -"But drugs? How were you talked into taking them home even?!" Jordan looked down into her lap as she popped her knuckles nervously.

Alice bit her lip and rubbed her friends back to comfort her. That's about when her parents walked in. "I thought you where better then drugs!" Jordan's mother sobbed. "What in sam hell were you thinking?!" Her Father shouted over her mother. "Jordan, I know you wouldn't like this idea but,...we think you should go to a camp before you get hooked and it gets any worse." Her mother explained and watched as both girls eyes widened.

Take Jordan, Alice's best friend away from her? "Its not Jordan's!" Alice yelled suddenly, springing up from the bed. Everyone's eyes turned on her and she felt a panicked jerk at her chest. "...I-I asked her to hold it for me...B-because I was afraid of what my mom would say if she found it." Jordan's mother let out a relieved sigh and walked out of the room. After all if it wasn't her child, it wasn't her problem right? Her father on the other hand looked outraged. His face grew even more red and the girls could see his fists were squeezed so tight that his knuckles were white.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN! GET OUT!" He screamed causing the girls to shake. Alice looked at Jordan before getting up. Jordan's dad pointed at the door with a trembling hand. The only way he could make it worse for her was as if he called-'dead man walking' as she left the house. Alice sighed realizing she was never to be welcomed in their house again, but it was a sacrifice that had to be done. It was never go into their house again or never see Jordan again.

_**+ End Of Flash Back+**_

Alice sighed and curled up as tight as she could. The fact that she was soaked didn't help her predicament. She could only hope for the rain to stop soon.

Just as she was about to fall asleep the sound of a loud honk made her jump about a foot. Her wide but tired eyes flickered around until they stopped on that same yellow car that had followed her home from school that vary same day. "..."

_Author's Note(s):_

_Was this chapter shorter? I can't tell. _

_I just wanted to thank everyone who sent me such wonderful comments! _

_You guys inspired me to write another two chapters. I'm going to practice my Grammar a little more cause I know its not exactly perfect._

_Oh and as a side note, Jordan's parents aren't really like that. Their vary sweet people. Sorry Jordan if you read this and I just offended you!! __**-Kyrsea**_


	6. Chapter Six: Last Look

Transformer characters © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice, Jordan, Max © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Six: Last Look.

_Honk, Honk, Honk_

Alice slowly got to her feet and walked out from under the jungle gym. "…." She stared at the car for the longest time before taking another step towards it.

It sat just outside of the gate with its passenger door open. She could somehow hear the rain drops bouncing off the leather from where she was standing. It was hard to see inside the car from so far away. Her arms clamed tightly around her body to try and keep the chilling of her body at bay.

"Alright, who are you?!" Alice yelled from across the park. She ran closer till she was only but a few yards from the Chevy Camaro. "If your going to stalk me, at lest have the decency to show me your face!" She called and waited for the driver's car door to open but nothing happened.

"…Jerk off…" She mumbled to herself and approached the car. When she bent down to look inside no one sat in the driver seat. The car was empty. She glanced into the back seats but still nothing. Did the guy get out? Was this some dumb joke? The car suddenly honked again causing her to jump back, startled. She backed away from the car and put her hand up to her mouth. "That's not normal." She mumbled and glanced around her. No one was in sight, who would be in this heavy rain? Alice sighed and looked at her options.

_**A.) Stay in the park to freeze to death.**_

_**B.) Go into the haunted car and see where it takes her.**_

She sure as hell didn't like the first option. Alice let out a grunt and slowly walked back up to the car for the third time. "…. You're not going to kill me and eat me or something right?" She got no answer back, which didn't surprise her.

"Okay fine, you win." She climbed inside the Yellow Camaro and closed the door. A seat belt snaked over her waist and clicked. The car instantly sped off in some unknown direction. The girl looked worried about her choice as she glanced out the window.

"Hey wait!" She yelled and the car came to a stop. "I have to do something before we leave to where ever it is your taking me." She said, the car was still. For a while the only sound was the purr of the motor and the beating of the rain on the roof and windshield. The car finally started to move again and went down a block. Somehow it knew where she wanted to stop.

It stopped in front of her house.

She sighed and got out. "I'll be right back….." She pulled up her hood and ran over to the side of the building to look for something to use to get to her bedroom window. **(1.)The Rose Trellis** that climbed up the wall would do perfectly! She found herself becoming a little nervous at the thought of climbing the trellis with it so wet and slippery but swallowed her fear and started to climb.

It took her a few minutes but she finally made it to her bedroom window. Slowly and quietly she slid open the window making sure not to make it squeak to loudly or nock anything over in the process of getting inside. She crawled inside and grabbed her school bag. She wasn't sure if Max or Mrs. Moore was awake or not...hell she wasn't even sure what time it was.

Quickly, she stuffed a bunch of clothes, cell phone, a small picture book, a jar of money she was saving, a stuffed puppy that she got when she was vary young, her laptop and her mp3 player inside the backpack. It was surprising that it all fit. She sighed and took one last look around the room before walking back to the window.

She didn't notice the cord that led to her TV and ended up stumbling over it like she always managed to do. She flinched at the loud sound and hurried out the window. She was able to climb down in time before Max came running into the room. His eyes were blood shot and his face was wet. "Alice?!" He called hoping to find his younger sister sitting on her bed ready to greet him warmly. Sadly all he found was a darkly lit, trashed, empty room.

The wind blew in threw the window causing the curtains to dance. "..." Max walked up to the window and closed it. "...Alice, I'm sorry." He whispered to himself and rested his forehead on the cold glass. If only he hadn't let those words slip out he could be with his sister and his mom…and the three of them would be watching the new horror movie Alice had been waiting to see. All warm and snuggled up on the couch. The scent of Buttered popcorn filled the room as the TV flickered light across the dark living room. It was all just a sad dream…..

Authors Note(s):

_Well thanks again for all the wonderful messages! __**-Kyrsea**_

**(1.) Trellis:**** lattice for supporting plant: **a lattice of wood, metal, or plastic used to support plants, usually fixed to a wall.


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting a Hero

**Transformers, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, © Steven Spielberg**

**Megan/Alice © Me**

**Don't Worry, Be Happy © Bob Marley**

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Seven: Meeting a Hero

Alice's eyes became heavy as she stared out the car's window at the tree's passing by. She had distracted herself from thinking to hard by watching the drops of rain race from one side of the window to the other.

That was getting a little boring. It had been a few hours since the car took her out of the city and her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Maybe I should have stayed there long enough to say goodbye to Max...What's going to happen to them?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes before they could tear up again.

The radio suddenly turned on and made a mixture of noises as it surfed through the channels. Then stopped on a station as if it found what it was looking for.

_Here's a little song I wrote_

_You might want to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_In every life we have some trouble_

_But when you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy now_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Don't worry, be happy_

_Ain't got no place to lay your head_

_Somebody came and took your bed_

_Don't worry, be happy..._

The Radio then died down as if to wait for a response from Alice. She was quite for a moment but then broke out into laughter. Her eyes watered up and her laughter went down to a giggle.

"Thanks...I guess your right." She said looking back out the window. What sanity did she have left if she was talking to a car? The question caused a smile to spread across her face. Alice rested her head back and slowly fell asleep.

When she woke up it was dark and pretty quite. The sound of crickets chirping outside told her that they had stopped.

"Uh….Where are we?" She pushed the door open. They were outside of someone's house, apparently. "What are we doing here?" She asked the car but it seemed to ignore her as it pulled into the drive way. "...This is going to be weird." She mumbled and walked up to the house.

She held her fist up to the door but didn't move for several minutes. She thought up a silent plan in her head of what to say when the owner opened the door. She finally sighed and knocked.

After waiting a few minutes a man came to the door. He looked to be in his mid twenty's with short, brown, curly hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He had beautiful brown eyes with a handsome face. Her plan suddenly fell apart in her head. "Um, Hi...I think your car brought me here?" Alice said with a sheepish smile. How could she sound anymore crazy? The man stared at her for a moment and then held open the door.

"I'm Sam. Come in, You're probably a little freaked out."

"Maybe just a little..." Alice responded with a bit of sarcasm.

Sam smiled and let out a small chuckle as he closed the door. "This might sound a bit weird, but did my car say anything to you?" Sam asked as he led her down the hallway and into a kitchen where a women sat at a table. Alice assumed she was his wife.

"Um...No? Are you saying your car can talk? She became even more confused when Sam let out another laugh. "Well Bumblebee must have a good reason for bringing you here. I've been wondering where he's been running off too."

Alice stared up at Sam now, so beyond the word confused that her head began to swim. "Bumblebee?...He? You are talking about the Camaro right?" Sam looked at his wife before looking back down at Alice. "...Well, he's not actually a car...Even if he can turn into one." Sam sat down next to his wife and rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Wait...what?!"

Authors Note(s):

Yay! Shia LaBeouf and Megan Fox finally came in.

Lets see how BumbleBee explains himself now. -Kyrsea


	8. Chapter Eight: Domo Arigato Mr Roboto

**Transformers, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, © Steven Spielberg**

**Megan/Alice © Me**

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Eight: Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto

"Wait, what?" Alice asked obviously vary lost. She sat down across from the other two and rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe its best for BumbleBee to explain. He didn't really tell us everything after all." Suggested Mikaela as she took a sip from her mug.

"Yeah, then we can all come out of the dark." The two of them stood up just as the sound of crying came from up stairs.

"It's Jazz. Don't worry, I'll check him this time." Mikaela sighed, earning a kiss on the cheek from Sam.

"Jazz?"

"Our son. He's only a few months old." Alice smiled at the glint of pride that flashed in Sam's eyes as she followed him into the back yard.

What Alice saw next was something she would only expect to see on those early morning cartoon shows.

The car that had followed her around for a week, picked her up from the park, and drove her all the way here, was now standing over her as a towering, yellow, robot-giant. Of course she shrieked and stumbled back. Who wouldn't have the same reaction? Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's basically how I reacted when I first met him too." He grinned and patted her shoulder in a comforting way. "Hey BumbleBee, care to share with us why you brought Alice here?" The yellow robot, known as BumbleBee tilted his head to the side before answering.

"_Prime was looking for her ever since the All Spark was destroyed."_ Its- Or rather, His voice sounded exactly how Alice excepted it to sound, _robotic_.

"Why?" Sam asked he seemed a little more tense at the mention of the All Spark. BumbleBee simply shrugged.

"_I wasn't informed why._" Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced over at Alice as if wondering what she had to do with the All Spark.

"Did you already tell Optimus you found her?" BumbleBee nodded, "And?"

"_He asked to see her tomorrow morning." _Alice looked back and forth at the two with a worried expression.

"Who?!" She squeaked tugging gently at his shirt.

"The leader of the Autobots. Don't worry their the good guys." Alice's nerves settled a little and she let out a sigh.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying here for the night….I'll go set up the guest room for you." He then walked inside leaving Alice with BumbleBee. She bit her lip and glanced at the door then up at the giant sized robot.

"I feel like I've met you before…but that's crazy. I've never met a giant robot before." She said with a small laugh. BumbleBee didn't answer he just shifted uneasily. "…I'm Alice." She walked up and gently touched BumbleBee's leg. "Nice to meet you, I guess." She gave off a stiff laugh feeling how awkward it was between the two of them.

"_Nice to meet you too…"_ BumbleBee answered before backing up a little. "_You need rest for tomorrow._" He said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She waved to him and walked back inside, leaving BumbleBee to give off a noise that was similar to a sigh.

Now rested in a comfortable, warm bed, Alice turned on her side and squeezed the pillow before slowly drifting off into her dark dream world…..

Alice stared off into a wasteland of nothingness. Made of only sand and ruble. She stood on top of a cliff over looking what used to be a city.

The sky was red and everything around her was cloudy and dark. The city buildings were destroyed and in ruin's. Abandoned cars were scattered all over along with trash. Alice felt streams of hot tears flow down her cheeks as she looked over the horrible scene. What sounded like harsh, evil, laughter came from behind her. She quickly whipped around to stare up at another towering robot. This one looked nothing like BumbleBee though…..

He was a dark silver and black color. His vary being just oozed evil. A name appeared in her mind causing her to say it aloud.

"M-Megatron?" She asked staring up at the terrifying looking monster. He laughed even louder at the mention of his name.

"**YES GIRL?" **Alice fell backwards onto her backside as she stared up at 'Megatron'. **"WHY LOOK SO SURPRISED HUMAN? YOU MADE THIS WORLD."** Alice shook her head as she choked back a sob.

"N-No, H-How could I do something-" She looked back over her shoulder at a heap of bodies and was able to recognized two of them as Sam and his wife Mikaela. ".....like this."


	9. Chapter Nine: A Golden Present

Transformers, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Eight: A golden present

Alice sprung form her bed in a cold sweat. She panted as her nervous orbs darted around the dark room. The booming voice of that robot, Megatron, echoed in her head. What a strange dream.

She glanced at the digital clock next to her bed. It read 3:40am…wonderful. She pushed back her damp blond hair and made her way to the door. She couldn't fall back asleep so easily as other people. As she slipped out, she made sure to close the door behind her quietly.

Slowly, she made her way down the hall. The first door she came across had hushed snoring behind it. Alice could only guess this was Sam and Mikaela's room. She pushed away from the door and kept wondering.

Eventually she found the bathroom. Its door had been left cracked open. She slipped inside and gasped at the shape of another figure in the room. She quickly flicked on the light switch to find it was merely her own reflection. She sighed again. "Why am I so jumpy? It was only a dream." She told herself and walked to the sink.

She stared at her own reflection for the longest time. The dark rings under her eyes reflected how stressful this whole thing had been on her. She rubbed at her eyes before plugging the sink and filling it with water. She waited for it to fill a little before she dipped her hands under the surface.

Forming her hands into a cup she splashed warm water onto her face. She did this several times before feeling satisfied. "…..Megatron." She mumbled thinking over her dream once more. The images of that city, those people, Sam and Mikaela. The thought of it made her shutter. Her skin made Goosebumps.

Her eyes turned back up to the mirror in front of her. It once again drew a gasp from her.

Her,…Her eyes! They changed to a pure gold color. In fact, they seemed to glow even.

She leaned in to get a better look. With her hand rested on the counter, most of her weight shifted forward. Before she was able to inspect the bizarre change of her eye color, her hand slipped in the puddle she had made on the counter. Gravity forced her down and made her face meet with the marble counter. She bounced off and fell to the ground.

Barley a minute passed before the screech of the child in the next room erupted. She held her chin and winced in pain.

A knock came at the door and a worried voice followed just behind. "Alice? Are you alright in there?" It was Sam.

Alice got to her feet and went to the door. "Ouch." Sam hissed as he got a good look at her bruising chin. Her pale skin took on a large red blotch. Her face grew even more red when Sam tried to hold back a laugh. She must have looked silly. "Here, come with me." He snorted, leading her back to the kitchen. Alice stared at the floor, finding nothing funny about her situation.

At the table, Sam handed her a pack of frozen carrots. She pressed it to her chin and sighed once more. "How did you bang your chin like that?" He asked, no longer giggling at her. "I slipped when I was checking myself in the mirror." She answered in a glum voice. She debated with herself on telling him about her dream.

"Well, you should get back to bed soon. Its not every day you meet a whole group of giant robots." He patted her back and headed back to the stairs.

"Hey, Sam?" She called after him. He stopped and turned back towards her. She paused for a minute and placed the carrot pack on the table. "….Never mind. Goodnight." She smiled. Sam gave her a questionable look but shrugged it off. "Night." He answered back and continued up stairs.

Alice looked down at her lap. She was fussing over nothing, just creating more stress for herself. At least, that's what she told herself. After a few more minutes of holding the bag to her chin, she placed it back in the freezer and walked back to the room that had been provided for her.

She plopped down on the bed with a tired groan and nuzzled her face in the soft pillow. She drifted back to sleep….this time, it didn't include a giant monster.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm sorry about all this trouble! I'm such an idiot. ' **_

_**I promise to get the next chapter out soon! **_

_**-**__**Kyrsea**_


	10. Chapter Ten: A Fitting Surprise

Transformers, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, © Steven Spielberg

Megan/Alice © Me

Transformers: Its in her eyes.

Chapter Ten: A fitting surprise

Alice stared down at her lap as Bumblebee, in his car form, took her and Sam to wherever the other Autobots were meeting. She was startled when Sam looked over to her and opened his mouth.

"A bit overwhelming, hm?" He gave her a bit of a cheesy smile, which she returned.

"Yeah…Do you have any idea what they want from me?" The question had been bothering her since she woke up that morning. She hadn't been looking forward to what was going to happen. Sam rubbed at his face, unsure of how to answer her question. In short, he didn't know ether. This was just like when they surprised him on his first day of collage.

"Well…It has something to do with the AllSpark…We know that." Sam mumbled as he tapped his figure against the wheel. "What is a All-Spark?" Sam licked at his lips and did a double take at the girl next to him before answering. "Ah, I-It was this cube thing. It was the transformers source of life but it was destroyed a long time ago…." Alice looked away, out the window. Fear and confusion coated her eyes "Well what does the AllSpark have to do with me?" She asked, not bothering to look back at him.

Sam continued to stare at her before he shrugged and looked out at the road ahead of them. "I guess we'll find out."

------

Bumblebee turned down a dirt road and came to a stop in front of the entrance to an huge abandoned auto garage. "This is where we're meeting the Autobots?" Alice mumbled as she stuck her head out the window. "Kinda fitting, isn't it?"

After Alice and Sam got out, Bumblebee changed back and guided them inside. "Nice. So this the bat cave. Much better then my back yard." Sam noted as he looked around the inside of the large empty building.

Bumblebee left Sam's side to stand with his comrades on the other side of the room. Alice eyes grew wide as she came across the group of Transformers that had been waiting for their arrival.

In the front stood the tallest of the group. It was painted with red and blue with a flame pattern. To the left was the second tallest, it was mostly a dark silvery-blue and was leaning against the nearest wall. To the other side was a yellow autobot with a single orange strip running up and down its body. All of them stood over Alice like buildings.

"This is the Autobots." Sam smiled and gestured with his hand, "Optimus Prime, Iornhide, Ratchet, and you already know Bumblebee." A strange feeling cover came Alice as she stared up at them in silence.

Prime stepped forward and crouched down to their level. The plate in front of his face slid aside for his mouth. _"Sam, it is good to see you again."_ Alice was surprised to hear a almost human like quality to Optimus Prime's voice.

The robots large optics then turned to Alice who automatically froze on the spot. "_This is the human we were looking for I assume. I am Optimus Prime." _He paused to wait for her to respond, which took her a moment.

"I-I'm Alice Moore….Um, Mr. Prime? Can I ask what it is you want from me?" Alice stuttered quietly. Her eyes every so often made contact with his optics.

Prime stood back up. "_We have been getting readings of a powerful energy source much like the AllSpark. We set out to find it before the Decepticons could. We were quiet surprised when we heard the energy was coming off of a organic creature." _

Alice's face twisted a bit, not liking where this was going. "…And?"

"_And…If my readings are right, that energy is coming from inside you." _Prime answered. Sam came up and touched Alice's shoulder. "How is that possible?" He demanded, becoming more serious.

"_In the time of the destruction of the cube, Alice must have had some kind of contact with it. Some energy and power from the cube might have fused with her body. As a infant it wasn't vary strong and was hard to read. As she grows, the energy becomes stronger." _

Sam and Alice exchanged glances. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Is there any way to, I don't know, take it out of her?" Prime shook his head. _"Not without killing the girl, no." _

" _I'm afraid the more she grows the more danger she is in. The Decepticons have been looking for her as well, for what purpose, I am uncertain." _

Sam opened his mouth to say something back when he was interrupted by a explosion and one of the walls fell apart. Chunks of rock and other objects flew in every direction. Prime blocked any debris from hitting Sam and Alice with his massive hand.

----

**Cutting it off there. :3**

**Sorry it took almost a year for me to update this…or has it been longer? **

**I hope you like it! **

_**-**__**Kyrsea**_


	11. Author's Notes

Hey there, I have another note for you!

So, I went and watched the new movie a few weeks back and I gatta say, it was pretty freaking awesome!

I was a_** bit **_surprised though when I found the movie went kinda in the same direction my fanfiction was heading, but only a little. XD Its okay, it gave me some ideas and helped me along. I can use some of the stuff from the new movie in the story! I promise not to give out any spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet. (shame on you if you haven't)

But also about chapter ten.

I had a hard time finding Decepticons from the movie to use so I'm going to bring back some of the old ones from the fist and second movie. Hell, who knows, I might even have their appearance as part of the plot.

Well, thanks for listening to me babble on and thank you again for your patients and lovely comments!

(Its vary much appreciated.)

_**-**__**Kyrsea**_


End file.
